


In one of them I shall be laughing

by logicaltribbles



Series: When You Look At The Sky [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, and i finished that paper, and two more of these ey, gosh darn i need a nap, hannah my perfect daughter, until dawn fanmix, washington siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hannah Washington, whose kindness and purity was torn and mutilated</p>
            </blockquote>





	In one of them I shall be laughing

[Originally on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/in-one-of-them-i-shall-be-laughing) | [Also on tumblr](http://logicaltribbles.tumblr.com/post/130614638643/in-one-of-them-i-shall-be-laughing-when-you-look)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally want to punch something every time I think about Hannah because NO I AM NOT OK it also might have something to do with the fact that I'm shaky from too much coffee (any guesses as to the titles yet?)


End file.
